dragons_prophetfandomcom-20200223-history
Olandra Quests
Olandra Quests by Region Redruth *Main Quests **First Fight, Then Find **First Farm, Then Find **Abducted Legendary Dragon *Daily Quests **Proof of Victory **Pull Out Their Claws **Food Shortage Zartin Path *Main Quests **Release the Legendary Dragon Zartin Plains Temple of Valgray *Main Quests **Before Goblins Take Them All **Valgray's Altar of Sacrifice **Valgray's Message *Hidden Quests **Ancient Utensil Old Temple of Valgray *Main Quests **Retrieve the Stone Slabs **Skytouched Dragon Statue **Valgray's Last Words **Valgray's Literature Valden *Main Quests **The Priest's Records **Dragon-tongued Hunter **Beneficial Exchange **On Auromia's Terrace *Daily Quests **Hot & Spicy Braised Tongue **A New Source of Wealth **Trendy Ornaments **Materials for Armors North Piercing Wood Auromia's Terrace *Main Quests **Auromia **The Hermit of Auromia's Terrace Ironwing Lair (Dungeon) Herbalist Camp *Main Quests **Ridiculous Task **Mixing Medicine **Precious Medicine **Valgray's Sorrow **Hope of Saving Valgray *Normal Quests **The More Dangerous The More Valuable **The Joy Of Helping Others **Experiment Assistant *Hidden Quests **Elegy of a Herbalist South Piercing Wood *Normal Quests **Blood Widow's Women **Secret Recipe of Blood Widow **Delivering News **Hunt the Glutton **Old Master of Quemiller **Tough Hungry Dragon Fighters Wift *Main Quests **The Doctor Is Busy **Down with the Hungry Dragons **But I Need the Medicine **The Bloodberry Cure **There Are Side Effects **The Master's Notebook **Another Expert **The Master's Notebook **Another Expert *Normal Quests **Urgent Potion Ingredient **Missing Potion Apprentice **Welcome Party For "Master" **List Of Materials For Repair **Restricted Dye Material **Tools Are Neither Good Nor Evil **Bring Back The Brother Who Has Gone Astray **Revenge *Daily Quests **Buying Fine Crown Feathers **Ingredients For Color Fixative **Psychedelic Bee Tail Spine **Grafting **Goblin's Voodoo Doll **Nutritious Flower Seeds *Hidden Quests **Human Bone Toy? **Bone Jigsaw Puzzle **Check The Weight Of The Bones Lake Orinth *Normal Quests **Confusion of the Spirit Water Walker **Listen To The Sound Of Waterfall West Luketic Forest *Normal Quests **Save the Apprentice **Repair Material Beyond Imagination **Pests of the Orchard **Artificial Pest Problem **No Entry For Goblins And Lunatics **Mad Goblins' Controller **Punish The Maniac East Luketic Forest Luketic Logging Camp *Normal Quests **Total Recall **Confessions of a Coward **Looking For The Team Members **Unexpected **Source of Bloodberries? **Hot Potato *Hidden Quests **Special Pipe Bloodlust Crypt (Dungeon) *Hidden Quests **Rover's Letter Luketic Valley *Main Quests **Seek Help from Handras' Followers *Normal Quests **Apothecary In a Mad Rush **The Way To Resist Poison Mist **This Is Not Concern **The Whereabouts of Ogil Smith **Faith In The Darkness *Hidden Quests **Another Form Of Reunion Venomvale *Main Quests **Gathering of Antidote Ingredients **Produce the Antidote **Venomvale Evacuation **Search for the Antidote Recipe *Normal Quests **Rescue The Villagers **The Wish For Death **No Sweat *Hidden Quests **Strange Handicraft Yarfare *Main Quests **Results of the Analysis **Result: Unusable **Improvements Needed **Whole New Ball Game *Normal Quests **Genuine Mother's Love **Help Out Reluctantly **Migrated Devourer **Suppress The Enemy By Force **The Situation That Can't Be Changed **Crackle No.1 **Become Justice In The Eyes of Children *Daily Quests **Drive Out The Giants **Delicious Mushroom Dish **The Lost Script **Formula For Healing **Gangster's Interrogation Tool **A Request From Chukur *Hidden Quests **Return The Belonging Luketic Cave *Normal Quests **Damsel In Distress **Clear The Surrounding Threats Khalon Beach South Luketic Forest Bloodhound Bandit Den Khalon Warf *Main Quests **Scout's Dead Body **Possibility of Poisoning **Autopsy Assistant **No Simple Matter **In Search of the Truth **To Porthis *Normal Quests **Bug Repelling Work **Developing an Antidote **Reverse Operation **Healthy Competition **Information and Subordinates **Send Them To Their Doom **The Problem of Dragon and Turtle **Turn Them Into Real Skeletons **Trapped in The Poison Mist **Fury of Fishermen **Twisted Belief **Paint the South Sea Red **Break Rusty Blade **Fanatic **Cleanse The Poison Den **The Secret of Blood Addict *Daily Quests **The Secret of Delicacy **Can't Do Without It **The Best Part **Treasure At The Bay **Various Uses **Wanted: Rusty Blade Pirate **Wanted: Mad Handras Follower **Catch The Tail of The Bloodhound Tempest Gorge (Dungeon) Category:Quests Category:Normal Quests Category:Main Quests Category:Daily Quests Category:Hidden Quests Category:Olandra Quests Category:Olandra Main Quests Category:Olandra Hidden Quests Category:Olandra Daily Quests Category:Olandra Normal Quests